Blood is thicker than Tears Rewrite
by inkk
Summary: Leaning against the counter, he put his head in his hands, crying. He didn't know how he deserved this. Really. Had he ever done anything so terrible? He didn't know anymore. [SetoJou]


Blood is Thicker than Tears.

EDIT.2007

d3adlyn1ghtshad3.

disclamer.

i don't own yu-gi-oh!.

or seto.

or joey.

and now i'm depressed.

D:

--------------------

"Boy, get your lazy ass in here!"

The man was drunk again, no doubt. Jou could only wince as the man screamed for him, stumbling out of his closet-like bedroom and down the stairs. He stood straight up in shock with his dark eyes wide as an empty Smirnoff bottle smashed against the wall very close to his head.

A fist connected with his cheek. Then with his stomach. He doubled over, coughing, only to be pushed to the floor roughly. Those unrelenting fists continue to pound into his body. No doubt there would be countless bruises and a bloody mess later. His father just continued with the torture.

Oh, how he wished that he wouldn't have to come back here tomorrow after school. He wished his mother and his Shizu were here. He wished he had a family again. None of this was going to come true. And he stopped believing it would a long time ago. No hope, no dissapointment. That still didn't help his living condition.

Sure, he had his friends. Whom he lied to on a daily basis. Not a white lie, either. A deep, black, terrible lie. A lie to cover up his father's mistakes. Because even with everything his father put him through, he needed Jou. And Jou needed him. Well, he supposed he did.

"Stupid runt..."

Jounouchi senior was passed out. For now. Jou staggered up the stairs slowly, tasting metal as he stumbled into the bathroom. Leaning against the counter, he put his head in his hands, crying. He didn't know how he deserved this. Really. Had he ever done anything so terrible? He didn't know anymore.

He dressed his wounds carefully, sniffling a little. Walking into his closet, he fell face first onto his bed, eyes rolling back into the lids.

The next morning, he awoke with a scream, his stomach burning. He muffled groans of pain as he stood and dressed. Mm. Casual clothes all year round. Exciting. Well then. The only not dirty clothes he owned.

Jeans. Black shirt. White trenchcoat. Ohdeargods. He was starting to dress like Kaiba. He had to meet with the guidance counsellor today. Joy. He hoped she wouldn't see the bruises under the sleeves of the shirt and coat.

He walked out the door, messenger bag hanging off his shoulder, arms carrying a binder.

----------

"Jou! Hey-hey Jouuu!!" Well, he knew _that_ slightly childish voice. Of course. There was Yuugi dragging Yami behind him. Katsuya looked away for a moment, easily slipping a mast of carelessness and immaturity on. 

"Hey Yuug'! What's up, little man?" he laughed, his stomach screaming in pain again as Yuugi tackled him in a hug. Well, he got through that, now let's see if he could get through a fight with _the_ one and only, Seto Kaiba. Hah. Yeah right.

"Jou!" At least _he_ wouldn't attack him in a hug.

"Hey Ryou! How was your summer?" he hugged his friend gently, knowing Ryou wouldn't mind the hug being so loose.

Suddenly, the yami appeared.

"Hands. off. the. Hikari." Bakura muttered darkly, glaring at Jou.

"'Kura, be nice!" Ryou always stood up for the gang when it came to Bakura.

The group walked into their respective classes. Joy. The one class he shared with Kaiba, and it had to be something he sucked at. At least _this_ teacher knew not to call on him. Friends with her, y'know the drill.

"Well, if it isn't the mutt."

_'Oh ra no, I am __not__ in the mood for this...'_

"Not a mutt, Kaiba."

Well, that caught Seto's attention. He raised his eyebrows and sat back in his desk, crossing his arms.

"You're right. You're more like a puppy. Maybe a golden retriever. I can see it." He was smirking.

"Ms. Rin, I have to go to the guidance counsellour." He sighed, standing when the teacher nodded.

"Not a mutt, not a dog, not anything. Nothing." he mumbled, throwing his things together and stalking out of the room.

----------

"Ms. Ophelia, it's nothing."

"It has to be something. I know you, Katsu. There's something wrong."

"Like I said, it's nothing. Kaiba kind of pissed me off in first mod, that's all."

The teacher rolled her eyes. "Of course. Are you two ever going to get along? ...scratch that, it was a stupid question."

"Like I said. Please, just trust me. I'm fine." He gave a sunny smile and she nodded slowly.

"You _will_ come to me if anything is wrong, right?" Jou nodded.

But, in the pockets of his jacket,

his fingers were crossed.

--------------------

So. Better than before? Worse?

:) Tell me.


End file.
